


assassins don't use hello kitty notepads

by seongniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, i'll add more as the story goes on - Freeform, minor sewoon/jaehwan, very very minor minhwan?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seongniel/pseuds/seongniel
Summary: “I’m meant to kill you, but I’ve been watching you for a week to work out how and you’re just too nice.”“Really? Aren’t assassins supposed to be mysterious and sexy?”“…Thanks.”In which Jaehwan is an assassin, and Daniel is his target, but things go wrong along the way.





	1. the deal & some beers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twin ryan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twin+ryan).



It was dark in the alley, the only light coming from street lights nearby. Not many were out this late, providing a quiet, undisturbed atmosphere. The perfect time and place for the exchange. A man waits anxiously in the alley, pacing back and forth with a large folder in his hands. Is he really about to do this? Sign away someone else's life to some dark, mysterious assassin?

"Ha Sungwoon?" The man turns around at the sound of his name.

This person is nothing like he expected.

"And...Who are you?" Sungwoon questions, examining the other from head to toe. He's clad in black jeans and a leather jacket, a black shirt underneath. The style certainly suits the occupation, but what surprises Sungwoon so much is the man wearing the clothes. His expression is that of a faux tough guy, with his brow furrowed and a small pout resting on his face. His cheeks puff out naturally, making him look soft, despite his attempts at the opposite.

Sungwoon watches the supposed assassin clear his throat, speaking in a low voice. "I'm Kim Jaehwan. Your assassin." He says, messing with the zipper of his jacket. _It must be a nervous habit,_ Sungwoon thinks, worried this was a terrible mistake. If this is the man he's hiring, he might as well just do it himself. "So, what do you have for me?" Jaehwan asks, leaning against the brick wall beside him. He knows what Sungwoon has for him, they spoke over the phone. He only asked to reassure himself that this was, in fact, what he was doing. He was making an assassin deal, as an assassin, someone who kills people for a living. That still hasn't hit Jaehwan yet, that he's signing away his dignity to become a killer, but he knows the reality check is coming fast.

Fumbling with the folder, Sungwoon hands it to Jaehwan. "In here is all the information you'll need, plus the money," Sungwoon says, pausing to take a deep breath. "I can give you his phone number if you think you might need it. His name is Kang Daniel."

Jaehwan looks through the folder briefly before tucking it under his arm. "That would be great, yeah. Let me get out my notepad." Jaehwan searches through the pocket on the inner side of his leather jacket, pulling out his notepad and a pen. When Sungwoon sees the notepad, he lets out the biggest sigh in the history of sighs.

It's a pink Hello Kitty design.

"So, the number?" Jaehwan watches Sungwoon's expression darken at the sight of his writing utensils, trying his best not to grin. He writes the digits as they're given to him, clicking his pen in satisfaction when he's finished. "Great, thank you. Anything else you need me to know before I go?"

Sungwoon hesitates before answering. "Just...Don't let him suffer. Make it quick if you can, please."

Jaehwan nods quietly, understanding. This must be hard for Sungwoon, he thinks, even if he doesn't know their connection.

"I'll do my best."

With the money and information he needs in hand, Jaehwan begins to walk away, only to stop in his tracks when Sungwoon calls out to him. He turns to face him. "Out of curiosity," Sungwoon starts, a genuine expression on his face, "how did you get into this line of work? You don't seem like the type."

"I...Uh." Jaehwan stutters, feeling his ears turn red. "I have a friend? Yeah. He told me to join, so I did, and this is like...Sort of my first job? Yes? Maybe?" All Jaehwan can think right now is how badly he wants to stop talking. Sungwoon gives him an uncomfortable smile, which only motivates Jaehwan ten times more to speedily exit the alley and get the hell home.

* * *

 

When Jaehwan enters his apartment, he finds Minhyun relaxing on his couch. "What the fuck? How did you get in here?" He asks, tossing his keys on the table.

"Jaehwan, please. You know I have my ways," Minhyun laughs, resting his feet on the coffee table. "How did it go?"

Jaehwan sighs, handing Minhyun the folder. "Fine. Can you read this and tell me if I have anything to worry about?" Jaehwan sits on the couch next to Minhyun, watching him read. He seems focused, but Jaehwan can't tell what he's thinking. In all honesty, he hasn't even read the file yet, and he's afraid to.

"Huh," Minhyun huffs, closing the folder. "you've got one interesting first kill, that's for sure." Minhyun chuckles to himself, handing the information back to its owner. "You should read what Sungwoon had to say about his hobbies, preferably aloud so I can see your reactions."

Jaehwan skims through the file to find the info Minhyun mentioned, reading aloud once he's gotten to it. "'Daniel spends a lot of his time out, but when he's at home, he's a devoted cat mom to the two he owns, Peter and Rooney,'" Jaehwan raises an eyebrow at this, but continues nonetheless, "'He dances at a studio with his friends Park Woojin and Ong Seongwu, and works at a cat cafe.' Dear god, Minhyun, how much does this guy love cats?" He asks, looking over at his friend. Minhyun smiles, motioning for Jaehwan to continue reading. "'In his time spent doing other things, Daniel usually walks in the park, feeding the birds with the elderly and occasionally picking up litter.' Oh my god." Even Jaehwan, the softest assassin in the world, can't help but laugh.

"I told you it was something else," Minhyun says, joining in the laughter. "I guess you'll be the one to see if he's really Mr. Nice Guy, right?" Jaehwan nods, realization finally hitting him as he looks through the file. This is the man Jaehwan is supposed to kill. Turning the page, he sees several photos of Daniel, one of him smiling, another of him with his cats. He doesn't seem like the type to do anything wrong. Why would Sungwoon want him dead?

Minhyun snatches the photos from Jaehwan's hands, snapping in his face. "I know what you're thinking," Minhyun says, waiting for Jaehwan to meet his eyes before continuing. "You're feeling sympathetic again, aren't you? Jaehwan, this is why I waited so long before giving you a job. You really can't think of the victim as a person you'd befriend, it makes it hard. Really fucking hard. Trust me." Minhyun places a hand on his friend's shoulder, standing up. "I'm gonna get us some drinks, you can start working in the morning." Jaehwan hums in agreement, tossing the folder on the coffee table. _Don't think about it,_ Jaehwan says to himself, _and definitely don't think about how cute he looked._

When he comes back with two bottles in his hand, Minhyun catches Jaehwan with a distant look in his eyes. He knows what he's thinking about, which gives him a thousand more reasons to hand Jaehwan the alcohol in his hand. "Drink." He commands, watching as his friend snaps out of his faraway gaze to take the beer. They both take large sips, sitting in a comfortable silence.

Jaehwan is the first to speak. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Becoming an assassin?" Jaehwan questions, slouching deep into the couch. Minhyun examines Jaehwan's posture and face. He's cute, nothing like any of the other people Minhyun knows in this profession.

"I think you're doing what you have to." Minhyun reassures him, giving him a warm smile.

_ "I really can't do this anymore, Jaehwan," Sewoon sighs, picking up his bag and heading for the door. _

_ Jaehwan goes after him, grabbing hold of his sleeve. "What do you mean you can't do this?" He asks, tears forming in his eyes. _

_ "Us, Hwan, I mean us," He responds, his hand resting on the doorknob, head lowered. Sewoon feels Jaehwan come closer, and he lets him, feeling his arms wrap around his waist tight. Sewoon stays still as Jaehwan lays his head on Sewoon's shoulder, nose buried into his neck. Sewoon can feel the tears coming from Jaehwan's eyes. "You know why I have to leave." He says, taking his hand off the doorknob, holding one of Jaehwan's hands in his own. _

_ "I really don't," Jaehwan mutters, his words muffled by Sewoon's shirt, "I really feel like whatever it is, you can probably forgive me for, right?" _

_ Sewoon sighs and turns around, forcing Jaehwan to lift his head. "It's Minhyun." _

_ "What?" Jaehwan furrows his brow, confused. _

_ "You two...Didn't you..." Sewoon trails off, clearly unsure of his words. _

_ Jaehwan understands immediately, shaking his head aggressively. "No, god no, Sewoon. This is why you wanted to leave? Without even asking me if it was true?" _

_ Now, it's Sewoon's turn to cry, letting the tears quietly flow down his rounded cheeks. Jaehwan reaches a hand up to wipe them away, and Sewoon lets him, leaning into the touch. "I'm sorry, I-" _

_ Jaehwan cuts him off and pulls Sewoon into a tight embrace, holding him close. "It's okay, it really is," He soothes, stroking Sewoon's hair to calm his now sobbing boyfriend. He must have really believed him and Minhyun did something terrible. Who could blame him, though? The two were inseparable. _

_ Less than an hour later they're in bed, Jaehwan's arms wrapped loosely around Sewoon's waist. He feels Sewoon's steady, even breaths, and knows he's sleeping peacefully. _

_ He'll tell him about the kiss in the morning. _

After his seemingly millionth beer, Minhyun finally cuts Jaehwan off. "You've had enough, Hwan." He says, taking the bottle from his friend's hands. Jaehwan frowns, crossing his arms in protest. Minhyun, however, doesn't budge. The cute strategy rarely wears him down, but he laughs anyway. He knows how Jaehwan can be, especially when he has too much to drink. "Look, this was your fifth drink, and I know what you and your lightweight ass are after more than that."

Jaehwan stares blankly at Minhyun, a smile forming on his face slowly. "You're saying that because last time we both got drunk we made out and ruined my love life," Jaehwan states bluntly, slapping Minhyun's ass as he turns to dispose of their bottles. Minhyun flinches in surprise, which Jaehwan thinks may be the first time he's ever seen Minhyun flinch.

"Yep. Alright. That means it's time for a shit ton of water then sleep for you." Minhyun says, now in the kitchen. Jaehwan groans as Minhyun grabs a large water glass, filling it with tap water. Minhyun always helps Jaehwan when he's not doing well. That's how he got into the assassin business in the first place. Minhyun was helping Jaehwan with his broken heart when he coerced him into the whole ordeal, taking him under his wing faster than Jaehwan could even agree to be an assassin.

* * *

 

"You good for the rest of the night?" Minhyun asks, standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Jaehwan watches him from the bed. He nods.

Minhyun turns to leave, but Jaehwan's voice stops him. "Stay," He pleads, causing Minhyun to freeze. "Please."

This time, Minhyun can't resist his cuteness.

 


	2. hangovers & cat cafes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehwan wakes up with a hangover that only coffee and cats can cure, but what really helps him is the cute server and his even cuter personality.

When Jaehwan wakes up, he curses himself for two reasons. First for convincing Minhyun to stay, second for not drinking enough to forget he did that in the first place. However, no one else is in bed but him when he turns over to his other side. Deciding now is a good time to get up, Jaehwan does exactly that. He finds out not long after sitting up that his hangover is out to get him, seeking vengeance by stabbing his head with 1,000 invisible knives. Jaehwan groans and lays back down, shutting his eyes tight. "Minhyun," Jaehwan calls, extending the 'u' in his name to infinity. "I think I'm dying."

Jaehwan is surprised to find there is no response. Quickly, surprise turns into panic. "Shit," Jaehwan mutters, "did I finally go too far?" The worry his friend crisis brings him is enough to push him out of bed, rolling onto the floor with a thud. When he gets up, he ventures into the living room, praying to find his friend there. When he enters, he finds Minhyun on the couch, in the same spot he was the previous night, typing vigorously on his laptop with a plate of eggs nearby.

Minhyun doesn't look up when he speaks. "You're up. Good."

"I'm up, but at what cost?" Jaehwan whines, collapsing on the couch, his head just barely grazing Minhyun's thigh. Minhyun finally looks away from his work to look at Jaehwan.

He reaches a hand down to Jaehwan's hair, running his fingers through it gently. "I need you to be serious with me for a second, Hwan," Minhyun says, receiving a hum of agreement in response, "What does this mean to you?"

Jaehwan sighs. He knows what he's talking about, but he doesn't want to let him go that easily. "I think you're a good friend," He starts, looking up at Minhyun, "a great kisser, but a good _friend_."

That was the answer he had expected. Minhyun brings his attention back to his computer, his hand remaining in Jaehwan's hair. "I'm expecting your hangover to go away quickly so you can get started on this job."

"...Right. The assassin thing." Jaehwan responds, his job clearly an afterthought. He reaches an arm out to the table, falling just short of the case file he's hoping to grab. Minhyun sees, chuckles to himself, and pushes it closer with his foot. _Jaehwan can really act like a child sometimes,_ he supposes. File in hand, Jaehwan sifts through the pages of information to find what he's looking for. "Aha! Cat cafe!" Jaehwan exclaims, poking a finger at the table of Daniel's work hours. "He's working right now, and I'm dying for some coffee," Jaehwan says, rubbing his stomach with his free hand. "Will you go with me?" Jaehwan asks, looking up at Minhyun. Minhyun looks down at Jaehwan to greet his eyes with his own, giving a smile.

"I'll drop you off, if that's what you mean," Minhyun responds, "you need to do this yourself. Being an assassin is an independent job."

* * *

 

When they arrive, Jaehwan's hands are sweating. "If this is how you're going to be, I might as well stay and kill him myself." Minhyun scoffs, noting Jaehwan's nervous demeanor. Jaehwan pushes him lightly, a playful gesture that happens a lot in their friendship. "Alright, alright, I'll go. Don't fuck this up too bad."

With that, Minhyun is gone, and Jaehwan is left to fend for himself.

Jaehwan can barely take it standing inside the cafe as they wait to be seated, that is, until he sees the cats to his left. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" He gasps, making his way over to the glass barrier separating him from the cutest cat in the world. The nearest cat is small, and very soft looking, which Jaehwan immediately loves. He squats down to the cat's level and places a hand flat on the glass, waiting for the cat to notice. It does, curiously walking over to the barrier, leaning its nose closer and closer to Jaehwan's hand. He can barely contain himself, but he's worried if he makes a noise, he'll scare the poor cutie.

"Aren't these kitties the absolute cutest?" A voice behind Jaehwan says, causing him to freeze. _Dear god, please don't let it be him. Please..._

 _Of_ course _it's him._

When Jaehwan turns around, he's met by a brightly colored apron. Underneath that apron is a man grinning down at him, the power of a thousand suns in his smile. It's Kang Daniel, the man Jaehwan has been sent to kill. "Uh, yeah, they're adorable," Jaehwan stutters, standing up. "Could I get a table, please?"

"Of course! I'll put you in my section, so we can talk about my favorite little guy you were just bonding with. A table for one, correct?" Daniel says cheerfully, smile unwavering. Jaehwan nods. "Perfect, right this way, please!"

Jaehwan follows behind Daniel as he leads him to a small circular table with two chairs. It's in the cat playpen, near a wall-length window showing a view of the city outside. "This is the very best table, in my opinion," Daniel says, setting down a small menu and a napkin on the table. He pulls out a chair for Jaehwan, and Jaehwan sits, muttering a surprised 'thank you'. "Can I get you started with any drinks, or would you like me to come back once you've had a chance to look at our options?"

Jaehwan suddenly remembers why he's here; to do assassin business. He immediately forces himself into 'cool guy mode', clearing his throat and sitting up straight to square his shoulders. "I'll take a coffee. Black." He says, lowering his voice to sound more intimidating.

Daniel, still shining bright, giggles softly. "No problem. One black coffee coming right up!" He says, writing down the order before briskly walking away.

"I can't tell if he's really that nice or just putting on an act at work," Jaehwan whispers to himself, waiting for his coffee. He never drinks black coffee, and quite frankly, he has no clue why he ordered it. He watches the cats milling about on the floor near him, some pouncing, some lurking, some rolling around to find the perfect position to lay.

It doesn't take Daniel long to come back with the coffee, but when he does, to Jaehwan's dismay, he sits down in the chair across from him. "So, what exactly brings someone like you to a cat cafe this morning, alone, drinking a black coffee?" He asks, pushing the beverage towards Jaehwan. Jaehwan shrugs in response, picking up the cup of coffee and taking a large sip. As the coffee enters his mouth, it takes a lot of effort for him to keep his composure. Black coffee is _definitely_ not his type. It's also scalding hot, which doesn't make anything better in any way, shape, or form. _It definitely doesn't make things better when you're trying to impress the guy you wanna kill,_ Jaehwan thinks, forcing the coffee down with one large gulp.

Finally through with his first ever sip of black coffee, Jaehwan is ready to answer the question. He clears his throat, initiating cool guy mode once again. "Just scoping it out. I've always seen this place from afar, and today seemed like a good day to do my investigating. As for the black coffee," Jaehwan pauses, raising his cup, "that was a total gamble, and I definitely regret it." Jaehwan laughs, taking another (extremely small) sip of his coffee. Daniel laughs back, resting an elbow on the table.

"It's always good to try new things, you know!" He responds, pointing a playful finger at Jaehwan. _How the hell did he turn that into something positive?_

 

Not sure how much more positivity he can take with a still prominent hangover, Jaehwan opts for the defensive position. "Why are you sitting with me in the first place? Don't you have people to serve?" Jaehwan knew this was a reach, as he was the only customer in a three table radius, but that was beside the point.

"You have a good point, but why would I leave you to be all lonely by yourself?" Daniel asks, fighting a question with one equally rhetorical.

"Maybe because you don't know me, I don't know you, and most people aren't so quick to hang out with strangers at 9 am?"

"Another amazing point from the customer!" Daniel exclaims, not a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Jaehwan decides this is the final straw, moving from his chair to a nearby pillow on the floor. He beckons the cats to come closer to him, none of them paying him more than a glance. Finally, a cat wanders over to Jaehwan. It's the same cat from earlier, now clad in a bright yellow duck costume. Jaehwan gasps when he sees the cute kitty, opening his arms wide. The cat's pace quickens until it finally reaches Jaehwan, pouncing at his feet. Jaehwan giggles and showers the kitty with pets, receiving a grin from Daniel that goes unnoticed. "I can't tell who's cuter, Sprinkles or you," Daniel says, stifling a laugh. _Shit. I forgot he was here, I should be acting cool_.

Quickly gaining composure, Jaehwan picks up Sprinkles, furrowing his brow at Daniel in what he thinks is a 'cool' posture. In reality, he's pouting cutely, which everyone can see but him. Daniel laughs. "You can drop the tough guy act, it's not really working." Without realizing, Daniel has said his thoughts out loud. Jaehwan's jaw drops.

He said something...Not nice?

"Sorry, what?" Jaehwan questions, trying his best not to smile. He's done it. His foolery has cracked through his target's shell. He never had this goal in mind, but he's completed it anyway. "Looks like you can drop the nice guy act, Mr. Rainbow Apron," He retorts, letting himself laugh. Daniel's apron is full of bright, contrasting colors, something Jaehwan would opt for as a stylistic choice if it weren't for the fact that he's supposed to be a suave assassin with no real happiness.

Daniel finally takes Jaehwan's words into account after thinking about his own. Nice guy act? This is natural. "What do you mean by 'nice guy act'?"

"Oh come on, there's no way you're always a ball of sunshine like you've been pretending to be," Jaehwan explains, just wanting to leave at this point, "Can I just...Get my check maybe? I have a major hangover and talking really isn't doing me any good right now."

At the mention of Jaehwan's hangover, Daniel's entire face lights up. Speaking a mile a minute, Daniel chirps, "Oh my gosh, I have the most amazing hangover remedy in the world! Do you want me to give you the recipe? Wait. It's really hard to make, I'll just make some for you. You can come to my place! I work a short shift today, and I guarantee it'll make you feel ten times better. Here, I'll give you my number-"

"Woah woah, way too fast," Jaehwan says, cutting him off, "you're lucky I'm the living embodiment of a baby. I'll take you up on that offer." Jaehwan gives Daniel the biggest, most genuine grin.

Daniel is practically handing him his own head on a plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh daniel, so cute...  
> leave feedback as usual!!  
> twitter >> https://twitter.com/hwanieI

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad, my twitter is @hwaniei  
> leave comments if you want i don't know it's almost 1 am and i'm crashing from a coffee binge


End file.
